Why the Flowers would not Bloom for Sesshomaru
by mobile fountain triangle
Summary: Many wondered if it was true that the flowers would not bloom for Sesshomaru, but it was not true. It was Flower who would not bloom for Sesshomaru. She would never come back. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its affiliates are property of Rumiko Takahashi. All other characters, settings, and plotlines are property of this author. There shall be no unauthorized reproduction of this story. Viewer discretion is advised.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

It was believed by the people that the flowers would not bloom for Sesshomaru.

Inside the walls of his home were said to be barren and empty, the beds dull and the cherry trees missing their bright pink come springtime. Not a single butterfly or bee flitted around in search of nectar. They already knew there was nothing to find. Birds did not twitter amongst themselves as they flew above and under the vibrant petals. There was not a single color to be found in his gardens, they said. Not a single yellow or even white.

But of course, like most rumors, it was wrong. Vines covered in healthy blossoms scaled walls and trees, and the bright yellows and deep reds covered the gardens, giving off a heavenly aroma. The gardens in Sesshomaru's lands were welcoming and colorful, like any land that belonged to a lord.

The flowers did bloom for Sesshomaru seasonally, but it was Flower who would not bloom for him.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

Sesshomaru met Hana on accident; he never meant for it to happen. He was younger than, a bit more naïve and he had a heart, too. He cared a great deal then. His father had been so proud.

He had been walking down a dirt path, his head high and a katana strapped to his waist. It was new and shiny and he wanted to show it off. It had been a gift from his father, a gift that let Sesshomaru know that his father saw him as a young man and a fitting warrior. It was news that made Sesshomaru all too happy.

The scream erupted out of the woods, sending birds into flight. The ground shook slightly and Sesshomaru smirked, knowing exactly what had caused the interruption in the quiet forest. He quickened his step, darting through the trees and jumping with expertise over fallen logs and rocks that jutted out of the hard earth, each trying to slow him down. He came to a halt in on an open patch of grass, sniffing the air. Fear permeated the wind, the scent coming closer.

In a sprint, someone broke through the trees of the forest, making a squirrel scatter. Faster than Sesshomaru could react, the person ran right into him, causing them both to fall over. The person let out a tiny screech as their body impacted with the dirt.

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the ground and blinked, looking down at the person. It was a little girl, no older than four. She coughed and looked up at Sesshomaru. Her dark brown eyes widened and they stared at each other, unable to comprehend the situation.

A loud roar erupted and Sesshomaru stood up quickly, his katana already out in front of him. The girl looked at him hesitantly before darting behind him as a loud crash sounded through the branches.

A giant yokai shot into the clearing, a snake. Its bright green scales rippled at its body moved and its deep red eyes regarded them almost maliciously. It had been expecting a little girl for lunch, not a young lord. The snake hissed happily and moved towards Sesshomaru.

The snake let out an angry hiss as Sesshomaru's katana cut through its armor-like body, blood spewing into the air. The snake whipped around and opened its jaw, fangs dripping with poison. It made a move to bite off Sesshomaru's arm, but Sesshomaru moved quickly, making sure the little girl was clinging to him tightly.

She let out a shriek as a bit of poison sailed past her arm, burning her skin. Angry that she had been hurt under his watch, Sesshomaru swung out, forgetting all pretenses of a fair battle. His green whip sailed through the air, splitting the snake right through his open mouth and down the rest of his body. The snake's body collapsed to the floor, two pieces of a whole. Sesshomaru stood up proudly as the little girl peeked from behind him at the corpse.

Sesshomaru turned round and dropped down to one knee, seeing as he towered over the tiny girl. She looked at him, frightened after seeing him in action.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently and she nodded, peering down at her feet. He carefully took her arm in his hand and expected the damage. She tried to tug her arm out of his grip, but he shot her a stern look and she stopped moving. The damage was minimal and it would heal, though not without a scar.

"Why was it chasing you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

The girl pushed her black hair out of her eyes and looked at his face for once. She gasped, realizing he himself was a yokai. She did not run, though.

"I do not know," she whispered. "I was picking flowers for my mama, she just had a baby, when the yokai came out of the trees. I ran, but it followed me."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. Only a weak yokai like that snake would go after someone as defenseless as a small girl.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, not quite sure why he did. It did not matter whether or not he knew her name, but if he was going to tell his father of his courageous acts, he could at least have her name.

"Hana," she replied quietly. "Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," the little girl whispered, mainly to herself. She smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes sparkling with thanks. "You have saved my life Sesshomaru-kun. Thank you, I am forever in your debt."

A male voice carried through the trees, calling out, "Hana!" Hana looked towards the direction the yell came from and then back at Sesshomaru. "I have to go," she told him, "Father is looking for me. Good-bye, Sesshomaru-kun!" She waved at him before turning, dashing off into the woods.

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing for a moment more, keeping his ears open. It would be in vain if Sesshomaru saved her only to have her attacked again so soon. But he heard not a thing, and soon the birds settled back into the trees. Sesshomaru walked back to the dirt road he had been travelling down only minutes before. He decided he would not tell his father of what happened, though he was not sure why.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

It was years later when Sesshomaru met Hana again. This time, though, to Sesshomaru's great discomfort, the roles were reversed.

Sesshomaru had not changed much in the last ten years, seeing as yokai did not age as fast as humans. Sesshomaru had all but forgotten the day he met Hana. It had been his very first battle alone, but the details were fuzzy. Sometimes he would even find himself forgetting why he had been battling the snake yokai in the first place. And sometimes when he thought of the fight, Hana was not in it.

In the past ten years, he had been up against many foes, ranging from simple bug yokai to more fierce rivals. He was growing stronger as the time passed, but not strong enough for his taste. Sesshomaru was bitter, knowing that his father did not take him out to fight because he was not strong enough. So, in an effort to prove his father wrong, Sesshomaru went out in search of what he considered a formidable foe.

That was how he found himself pinned up against the hard rock of a mountain base, the Moth yokai chuckling.

"The son of Inunotaisho, too weak to finish me off," the moth hissed, causing Sesshomaru to growl. Sesshomaru tried to change into his Inuyokai form, but found that he was sapped on any energy. Just when he felt like it was over, his ears caught the sound of a bow stretching and the far away _twang _as the arrow was released. The wind chose that moment to pick up and the arrow planted deeply into the trunk of a tree growing out from the cracks in the stone.

The moth yokai let go of Sesshomaru immediately, seeing a new threat looming in the shadows. His eyes shot around the perimeter, catching nothing. The moth yokai squinted, but still saw nothing. Sesshomaru peered out into the trees, his vision superior to the Moth. Almost immediately he caught sight of a hooded figure up high in a branch, readying another arrow. A bit furious, Sesshomaru stood up. It was his fight and he would be damned if someone else took out the Moth.

As the arrow was released, Sesshomaru shot out his poison whip, something the Moth saw out of the corner of his eye. The moth yokai spun out of the way of Sesshomaru's whip, conveniently also missing the arrow. The arrow hit the rock, falling to the ground. A sizzling noise emitted from near the arrow and Sesshomaru realized that that one had been soaked in poison.

"Hah!" The Moth yokai laughed. "If you had not been so rash and quick to hit me, that arrow would have gravely injured me. That is Snake yokai blood on that arrow, a deadly poison even to you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled, his whip sailing through the air, crashing down into the ground where the Moth yokai had been standing only a moment ago. The moth yokai laughed from several yards away, keeping an eye on the trees. It angered Sesshomaru greatly to know that his foe was more focused on the archer than on him. Sesshomaru moved to make himself more of a problem.

With his speed, Sesshomaru shot out towards the Moth yokai, who moved even quicker to the left. The archer anticipated the move and let off another arrow, which sunk into the shoulder of the Moth.

The Moth let out an angry hiss as the poison worked its way into his system. Rather limply, he let out his wings and shot out over the tops of the tree. The arched attempted to hit him again, but the branches blocked them from a clear shot.

"I did not need your help," Sesshomaru growled. The hooded figure let out a laugh, adding another blow to Sesshomaru's pride as he realized it was a _girl. _A _girl _had saved him.

The girl dropped out of the tree, landing on her forest floor, knees bent. She stood up and walked out of the shade of the leaves, her hood still over her head.

"A thank you is on order, I believe," the girl chuckled.

Sesshomaru's hands balled up into fists and his skin stretched over his knuckles, turning a bright white.

"I did not need your help," Sesshomaru repeated through gritted teeth. The girl laughed, pulling back her hood. "I am sure."

Sesshomaru blinked as he saw her face. She was much older now, but he knew without a doubt who she was. The name surfaced in his mind and he blurted out, "Hana?"

Hana titled her head to the left, eyeing him suspiciously. "How do you know my name, stranger?" she demanded.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I see you do not remember me. I am not surprised, seeing as you had been so terrified that day. Tell me, did your burn heal nicely?"

"M-my burn?" Hana stuttered, her eyes darting down to look at her arm. "How would you know about that?" She demanded again, her eyes shooting back up to look at Sesshomaru.

"My name is Sesshomaru."

Hana murmured the name and her eyes widened in recognition. An old memory resurfaced, fogged up by time and the poor memory of a human. "Sesshomaru-kun!"

She laughed loudly, seeing how their roles had been reversed. She was much older now, though. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun and bangs swung in front of her eyes.

"I guess I repaid me debt then, hm?" Hana chuckled.

Sesshomaru frowned. "I did not need your help."

Hana rolled her eyes and looked at him with a smirk. "If that is what you wish to think."

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked off, Hana calling out after him. "Oh, Sesshomaru-kun! Do not be so offended. That moth was a tricky one!" Sesshomaru ignored her and kept walking.

Hana frowned, pulling up her hood and heading back into the woods, melting into the shadows of the trees. She only gazed back once over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's retreating back before sighing and moving on.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

Hana lived in small village located near a waterfall. It was a nice green place, trees dotting around the perimeter of the town. She lived with her aging mother and father and young brother, unable to find a husband. At her age she should have already married, but she refused to, Sesshomaru concluded.

In his defense, he had not gone looking for Hana on purpose and he was awfully bored. It just so happened that the village he stumbled upon was the one she lived in. So, to pass the time, he sat up in a tall tree, watching as the villagers moved about their lives, unaware that someone was watching them.

It was a quaint little scene down below. Sesshomaru would watch the children play and the men go out to work. Hana always seemed to mill about on the edge of the forest, practicing her aim.

It was a cloudy day and Sesshomaru had taken his eyes off the village when he heard a yokai out in the woods. He had jumped off his perch and chased after it. When he came back, disappointed that it had only been an insignificant bug yokai, Hana was down below throwing rocks into the river. She watched with a blank face as the rock skipped once, twice, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Sesshomaru watched with a raised eyebrow as she repeated the action. Sesshomaru did not really understand humans.

At that time, a young man sauntered out of the woods, coming up behind Hana. Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as he tapped her on the shoulder. Sesshomaru did not know much of human nature and he felt that it was a god time to learn.

Hana spun around and blinked as the man smiled at her nicely.

"Hello Take," Hana greeted, eyeing him warily. Sesshomaru studied the man. With his lanky body and stringy, brown hair, he did not look like much of a problem.

"Greeting, Hana-chan. How are you today?" The man's smile was a bit unnerving, though.

"I am fine, Take. What brings you over here?" Hana asked politely.

Take shrugged and moved to stand next to Hana, watching the river. "Same as you, I imagine."

Hana muffled a giggle, trying not to laugh too hard.

Take looked at her, confused. "What is so funny, Hana-chan?"

Hana shook her head. "I promise you are not thinking about what I am."

"Hana-chan," Take started, "You are at that age-"

"Oh, not this again!" Hana interrupted. "Look, Take, you are a nice boy, but I am not in-"

"Then why, Hana? If I am so nice, why do you act so distant around me? Do you not like me?" Take demanded.

Sesshomaru himself was not yet at the age to be looking for a mate, but he knew enough to know that this boy was not going at it the right way. He at least knew not to force an answer out of a girl, especially one like Hana. That girl had a deadly aim.

"Well," Hana hedged, looking everywhere but at Take, "it is just that, well, I like someone else."

Take stared at her, speechless. "Who is it? Is he from another village? Is he better than me?"

Hana looked annoyed and she shoved Take. "Just go away. I do not need you embarrassing me with you confessions of 'love'!"

Take did not leave, though. Instead, he grabbed Hana by the shoulders, setting her off immediately. "Do not touch me!" she yelled, trying to push him away. Take started to shake her, asking, "Who is he?"

Deciding it was time to intervene, Sesshomaru dropped down from the tree, landing steadily on his feet. Take took one look of him a shrieked, letting go of Hana. He sprinted off back through the woods from which he came from.

Hana did not thank him, though. No, instead she glared at him. "What are you doing here?" Hana hissed.

"I happened to be nearby when I heard," Sesshomaru casually replied.

"I did not need your help," Hana bit out. "It was not like I could not get rid of him on my own."

This time, it was Sesshomaru who rolled his eyes. "Do not be so stubborn."

Hana sighed. "Fine. Thank you, Sesshomaru-kun. It seems I am indebted to you once more." Hana smiled. "Although, this time it will not take me over ten years to repay."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I had hoped so. I do not like to wait."

Hana laughed, throwing back her head. She laughed so freely, something Sesshomaru had never done. He was too serious to laugh so much.

"Do you live around here?" Hana asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru did not know how to respond. Like Take, humans were normally scared of yokai and if she found out that he was a Taiyokai, she would most definitely not trust him.

"I mean, you do have a home, do you not? I know some yokai are nomadic," Hana explained.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I have a home, a permanent one."

Hana smiled. "That is what I figured. Your clothing is very nice. You did not look like a traveling yokai dressed like that."

Sesshomaru only nodded, feeling slightly self-conscious. It was obvious that Hana's parents were not rich, seeing as how she was dressed plainly. But Hana smiled at him, almost as if she saw no difference between them.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

It was the first time in his life that Sesshomaru had a real friend. Sure, there had been young boys he had played with years ago, but they were not his friends, only sons of dignitaries who grew up to be egotistical young men. Sesshomaru himself was dignified, but not in the extreme sense that the other boys were, so they sneered in his direction.

Hana was much different. She saw no need to act lady-like in front of him, regularly pushing him and acting like a child, swinging on branches. She laughed often, her head titled back and her eyes closed. Sesshomaru felt more human around her and it was a nice feeling.

"How old are you exactly?" She asked one day sitting up in a tree and swinging her legs, humming some nonsense tune. Sesshomaru stood below, looking up at her.

"Why do you ask?" He replied calmly.

Hana shrugged, picking leaves off the tree. "I know enough about yokai to know that your kind age much differently than humans. You look to be about my age," Hana decided, studying his face.

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly. "It has been awhile since I was your age."

"Yes, but how old are you now? Two-hundred?"

Sesshomaru only shook his head and Hana sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk.

Time passed quickly with Hana and Sesshomaru began to dread spending time in his father's palace; Hana was never there. His father did not worry though, neither did his mother, both happy that he had found something else to do besides going out and coming home with blood discoloring his robes.

Change is a necessary part of life and Sesshomaru was experiencing it first-hand. A human girl had walked into his life starting over a decade ago and she refused to leave. Soon, an event came that proved to Sesshomaru that Hana would be a more permanent change and finally maybe a constant.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

All through Sesshomaru's life, things did not happen like he hoped they would. He was not nearly as strong or brave as he wanted to be and he had yet to earn a name in his society. But sometimes, it seemed, things not going the way he wanted were not always that bad. In fact, while there were things he never asked for, he was quite glad he received them.

Hana was not much of a forward girl and seeing as she did not like her personal space invaded, she would never do it to someone else. Though, some things are unavoidable and take us by surprise. This was one of those moments, catching them both off guard.

It had been just another normal day with Hana avoiding doing her chores and Sesshomaru spending another long day away from his boorish home. They had been sitting on the grass, Hana picking absentmindedly at the grass when she looked over at Sesshomaru and kissed him.

She stood up immediately, clapping a hand over her mouth and mumbling out an apology before running off, embarrassed. Sesshomaru did not move an inch, unsure of how to respond. So he sat there with a blank look on his face, pondering. This was not something that happened often or had happened at all.

Finally, with the sun setting, Sesshomaru stood up and walked home. His mother and father greeted him, puzzled at his expression, one of someone deep in thought. His father looked at his wife, but she only shook her head, confused herself. It was not like her Sesshomaru to be so troubled by one thing, he was only a boy after all.

It was two weeks later when Sesshomaru saw Hana again, but only from a distance. He had a feeling she did not want to see him and he respected her wish, waiting for when she was willing to see him. He was a patient being after all, having hundreds of years to live.

His patience only stretched so far, though. Come a month, Sesshomaru was tired of Hana continually avoiding him, staying safely inside the boundaries of her village. She even drew water from the well, something she repeatedly told him she hated.

Hana had only gone a stone's throw away from her village when Sesshomaru snuck up on her, making her shriek. He had appeared out of the shadows as she stood collecting firewood.

"Sesshomaru!" she hissed angrily, glaring at him. "Go away! You are too close to the village! People do not like your kind!"

Sesshomaru was slightly hurt from her comment, but he was here for a reason and she would not get away that easily. "I have come to talk to you," Sesshomaru informed her.

Hana ducked her head, collecting more sticks. "Well, I do not wish to talk to you," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru only sighed, rolling his eyes. "I do not care if that is what you wish."

Hana's head shot up and she scowled at him. "Such a gentleman, are you not?" Hana sneered.

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "You have been avoiding me," he told her.

Hana snorted. "You are so observant, Sesshomaru. Anything else you care to tell me that I already know? Maybe that I am a girl? Or a human?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Sesshomaru demanded hotly.

Hana blinked before responding, "Now, you almost sound like Take with that tone, though Kami forbid I should ever kiss him."

"I am nothing like that silly ningen," Sesshomaru snapped. "Now answer my question!"

Hana sighed, dropping the sticks. "I am sorry."

Sesshomaru was taken aback? Why was she sorry? "Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

Hana laughed, though it was a bitter sound. "I am sorry for kissing you. You, a Taiyokai, me, a peasant, a human one no less."

"You knew I was a Taiyokai?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hana nodded. "I always knew, Sesshomaru. Your name is well known around here, you being the son of Inunotaisho. And I realize that makes a difference, but what can I do? Ever since you saved my life, you have always had a piece of my heart. I know it is silly, seeing as I was only a small child, but I do not lie. To a young girl, you were a mysterious figure who plagued my thoughts. Ever since then, you haunted my dreams. I almost did not believe it when I saw you again." Hana smiled, looking down. "When I saved your life."

Though, it was not until recently that I realized just how much you meant to me. It used to only be a child-like adoration, but now it has become something more," Hana admitted. "I should go now; I have embarrassed myself far more than I planned. Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

As Hana turned to leave, Sesshomaru's hand shot out and grabbed Hana's arm, stopping her. She stopped mid-step and turned, staring at him.

"I am sorry you feel that way," Sesshomaru began. "But do not apologize for your feelings. It will do us no good."

Hana shook her head. "Sesshomaru, you do not understand. I love you and I know it can never be. I am human and will expire long before you do."

"Then we have little time. It would be best to start now then." And with that, Sesshomaru dragged Hana in and kissed her.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

Hana was rejected from her community for her involvement with him. It was something they both wanted, but not something that was morally accepted.

Sesshomaru had found Hana up in a tree, crying. Through her tears she told him of how her own father had cast her out of the village, someone having tipped him off of their relationship. Sesshomaru did not doubt for a second who it was.

Hana came to live with him in his father's palace, much to his mother's distaste. "Must you keep her around?" She had whispered to him, sounding slightly appalled that he would seek a human's company. "Is she really of use to you?" Sesshomaru and his mother were not currently on speaking terms at the time after that.

His father on the other hand, said nothing, only nodding his head in faint approval. Truly, Sesshomaru had been expecting the same response from him as his mother, but it was not true. Inunotaisho held no ill-will towards humans. In fact, he was happier about the fact that Sesshomaru had chosen someone to be in his life. To him, Sesshomaru was far too alone and withdrawn at home to be kept alone. It was also a relief to find out why he had been keeping himself so far away.

In the evenings, Sesshomaru would watch as Hana practiced her aim out in the gardens, leaving multiple notched in the trees.

"I believe my aim is improving," Hana breathed excitedly as an arrow shot through the air and sank into the deep bark of a tree, in what Sesshomaru imagined, was right on target.

"You already have good aim," Sesshomaru reminded her.

Hana rolled her eyes. "There is always room for improvement, Sesshomaru," she informed him. Sesshomaru was already quite aware of that. He knew that his swordsman skills had not improved greatly over the last few years. Yes, he was only a young man, still too young to be seen as a fierce warrior, but Sesshomaru was never one to be normal. He wanted to be ahead of the others, he wanted to far outweigh them in skill and accuracy. Hana herself seemed more in tune with her weapon than he was with his, and she had her weapon for a much shorter amount of time.

Hana gazed down at Sesshomaru who was deep in thought. She smiled as his brows drew together, his mind far from his body. She looked up, aimed her bow and let another one fly.

Sesshomaru reawakened from his thoughts when he heard a loud, thunderous noise erupting up from the gates outside of the palace. Several servants rushed out of the doors, shouting things and racing about. Hana watched the scene intently, worried.

Sesshomaru stood up and strode purposely over to the door. Hana jumped down from her branch and followed after him, keeping her pace fast.

Once inside, the first person to come in contact with Sesshomaru was his father. His face was grim and Sesshomaru knew that the news would be far from pleasant.

"It seems that the warlords have been rising up, trying to overthrow old rulings," his father told him, his voice deep and laced with worry. "I feared this day would come, but I did not realize their numbers."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And what am I to do, Father?"

Inunotaisho kept his glaze locked with his son. "I gave you a weapon, boy. Now use it." Sesshomaru nodded and his father strode off, ready to fight back.

Hana frowned, feeling forgotten. She readjusted the strap for her arrows and Sesshomaru, from the corner of his eye, noticed the movement. He also recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same one she held every time she let another arrow fly.

"No," Sesshomaru commanded. Hana glared at him, ready to join in the fight.

"You are not the boss of me!" Hana snapped, taking a firmer grip on her bow.

"I cannot fight and watch out for you at the same time," Sesshomaru told her.

Hana snorted, looking miffed. "May I remind you that I am not nearly as helpless as you," she shot back.

Sesshomaru flinched, but Hana did not apologize, too far gone in the argument. She would not, under any circumstances, let Sesshomaru degrade her because she was a woman.

"I have every right to fight out there as you do. This is my home as well now and I plan to defend it from the warlords," Hana continued, firm in her words.

"The samurai will not go easy because you are a _woman_," Sesshomaru warned, emphasizing her gender and trying to imply something.

Hana smirked. She knew exactly why he was worried and she had the exact answer to the problem. "My cloak is not for protecting me against the weather," she told him in a low voice. "They cannot hurt me if they do not know that I am a girl."

Sesshomaru paused and nodded, Hana smiling just a little. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-kun," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before running off to restock her arrows and fetch her cloak. Sesshomaru turned on his heel, his eyes locked on the palace gate, hiding the army from his view. He strode out of the palace and walked towards his destination. A strange feeling pooled in his stomach as his cheek began to seer in pain, like someone had cut him there.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

It was a deafening roar. Slicing through the air, numbing ears. The ground, spattered red with blood, trampled down by malicious feet, cried out weakly against the onslaught. The trees slammed into the ground as bodies poured into every corner. The palace was alight with hot fire, scorching the wooden supports. A boom echoed weakly through the courtyard as a hallway collapsed, trapping how many; who knew? Few heard it, only falling on the ears of those taking refuge behind the walls of the falling palace, trembling in fear, knowing sooner or later the roof above their heads would fall too.

Sesshomaru cut through another, watching as the red liquid spewed out and flew through the air, and the body fell lifelessly to his feet. He had never killed anyone before and it almost made him sick to see something once so lively fall, but he moved on. It would not save his life if he tarried too long in the undoable.

His father, several lengths away from him, sliced his katana effortlessly through the air. Sesshomaru was struck with slight jealously, knowing he himself would never look quite so fierce and stoic in battle as his father did.

Sesshomaru whipped around and took out another, his enemy's katana cutting a wound through his arm. Sesshomaru winced, ignoring the deep need to clutch his newly made cut. He could not, not now, not when he needed his arm.

Hana took a spot up on the wall, watching as the blur of samurai below. She made out the two white dots, each signifying a Lord on the castle. Hana did not see Sesshomaru's mother. Despite the woman's cold attitude toward her, Hana hopes she was not dead, like some.

She pulled her hood over her head and notched an arrow. It cut clearly through the air, hitting its target. Hana did not hear a scream, but she knew it existed. Her target fell and Hana could swear she felt the ground jolt.

The enemy's samurai were relentless, continually assaulting the palace without remorse. To Sesshomaru, it seemed, with another one down, more were only to come. He had spotted a dark figure up on the wall, instantly recognizing it as Hana. He wished she was not out in the open, but all the trees were splintered on the ground. Hana needed a high point to shoot.

The battle wore on, the ground littered with bodies. Who was winning, it was hard to tell. All Sesshomaru knew was that many had fallen, none of which would get up. It was a sick feeling, but there was nothing Sesshomaru could do. To not fight was to give up and Sesshomaru would never give up.

Sesshomaru glanced up once more at Hana, for the last time. He swiftly turned back around, cutting down his foe. Had he looked only for a second more, he would have seen the projectile launched through the air. Had he looked only for a second more, he would have seen the rock crash into Hana's head. He would have seen her body fall, disappearing into the raging crowd.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

Hana readied another arrow behind the refuge of a tall tree's branches. It was the only tree still standing, towering high above the palace wall, too thick to succumb to the push and pull of the samurai. Hana quickly glanced around the field, trying to keep her mind off the red ground. She saw a man down below, an archer. His leg looked torn and his expression was one of deep pain. His companion beside him, armed with a bow as well, tried to watch out for him as well as himself.

Hana watched as the man with the injured leg raised his arm, aiming. She followed his trajectory and her breath froze. His arrow was aimed at Sesshomaru. Hana knew what she had to do. The tree offered her cover, but from her position, she could not correctly target the man. She slipped out from beneath the branches and shot her arrow, taking down the man.

The man with the injured leg fell heavily on his friend, arrows falling out wildly as his companion was knocked to the ground. He pushed the body off of him and stood up, reaching back but finding himself out of arrows. He spotted the archer, up on the wall, vulnerable. He picked up a heavy sized rock and tossed it. The archer did not have time to move before the rocked sailed through the air and hit them. The archer seemed to lurch slightly before falling completely over.

To avenge his friend, the man ran over to where the archer fell. He spotted the fallen body down by the bottom of the wall. The archer struggled to get up.

Hana's vision swam and the sounds came to her foggy and unclear. She placed her hands on the ground, and with shaky arms pushed herself up off the ground.

"Eh, still alive are you?" Hana looked up, but could not see the owner of the voice. Everything was so blurry and she could barely stay conscious. "I can fix that." She worked to push herself up on her knees. She would not die today.

The man picked up an abandoned katana from the ground, one that had been lying beside a fallen comrade. He did not care though, this archer had murdered his friend and for that, they would pay.

He held the sword uncomfortably in his hands, not used to the weight. He brought the katana up though, and brought it down, slashing the archer across the stomach. It was a fatal wound.

Hana felt the intense pain in her stomach and she sank back down, trying not to scream. Hana kept her eyes open, even as her vision dimmed and her thoughts flew across her brain in a scattered pattern. She felt her heartbeat slow and Hana was afraid. She was going to die, right here, alone. The screams of the battle died out as Hana sank into the cold grip. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, knowing he could not hear her. _I love you._

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

The sun rose patiently, casting a new light on the grim scene. Inunotaisho was victorious, but it was an empty success. More warlords would come and more men would lose their lives for petty things, such as land and wealth.

Sesshomaru held his useless right arm to his body, waiting for the deep wound to heal. His clothes were spattered in blood, most of it not his own. His katana dragged against the ground; he was not willing to hold it up. At his age, most boys were lucky if they were caught up in a rogue fight, few had actually been to battle.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's head snapped up as he heard his name called. His heart soared, thinking it was Hana, but it fell when his eyes saw it was his mother. She looked deeply distressed and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Sesshomaru!" she breathed, hugging him to her, happy he was alive and relatively unharmed. "I am sorry."

Sesshomaru pulled back, looking at his mother with confusion. "Sorry? This was not your fault."

His mother shook her head. "No, Sesshomaru. I am sorry, it was too late, and she is-"

Sesshomaru pushed back his mother and looked at her. Her expression told him everything he needed to know. "By the wall," she whispered, pointing over.

Sesshomaru ran over, feeling only the strong need to prove his mother wrong. She was not dead, she could not be!

Hana's body was lying out by the wall, her bow broken and her stomach slashed. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand under her head, pulling her up. Her head lolled from side to side and her arms hung limply. She was dead and there was nothing he could do.

"Hana?" he whispered, feeling his heart crush. Her eyes only looked past his shoulder blankly. She would never look at him again. The darkness reached up and pulled Sesshomaru down until he could feel no more.

Humans, they were so weak, so easy to kill. Sesshomaru had always known that, always. And yet, he had let himself forget that and fall in love with one! Sesshomaru laughed, but it was cold and empty. Sesshomaru was gone now and had Hana been able to see, she would have cried. He was nothing more than what the world wanted him to be, a monster.

Sesshomaru let Hana's body fall to the ground with a thump. He stood up and walked away, not looking back. He walked past his mother and his father, who looked at him with deep concern. His mother had never liked Hana, but even now she grieved for the dead girl. She grieved for her son as well, as he walked past her, not a feeling expressed in his eye.

Hana died that day, alone, on a battle field. And with her, died Sesshomaru.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

Time passed, years edging on, time flying swiftly and without mercy. Sesshomaru continued to grow, sharpening his skills and his mind. Soon, he stood exactly for what his name meant: Sesshomaru was the Killing Perfection. There was not a yokai that did not tremble in fear at is name.

Soon, Inunotaisho moved on, leaving behind his mother for a human one. Sesshomaru felt hate towards his father, something deep and unfixable. His mother only shook her head, eyeing Sesshomaru with sympathy. She left too, not knowing who her son was anymore and no longer in love with Inunotaisho.

She walked past a flower bed, colorful and lively. She stopped in front of the grave, Hana's. It had been her who buried the poor girl, not Sesshomaru. He had disappeared that day, not coming back until he rivaled his father with his katana. That day had been a sad day for her.

She left quickly after that, wanting to pass by the memories that harshly dug into her skull, reminding her of everything that had fallen and broken.

Sesshomaru continued to grow though, with nothing to care about. Days were long and nights were even longer. Sometimes he could swear he heard Hana somewhere, maybe in the recesses of his mind or maybe it was the sound of a child, carrying through the wind. He did not know. Silently, he waited; he waited for her to come back. She would never leave him, he knew that. In fact, she had told him that, like he had told her. They would never leave each other.

But as time wore on, Sesshomaru's heart hardened even more. Hana did not come back. She had left him, left him alone, and he hated her for that. He never thought he could, but he hated her with without remorse. His memories of her warped, to the point where any thought of her was painful. Sesshomaru lost his heart and his soul. Hana had been the holder of them, and now that she was gone, he was empty.

There was nothing left of the old Sesshomaru, not even the faintest wisp of his former self. Time wore on.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

A tragedy, taken tongue to tongue became the famous rumor. The flowers in Sesshomaru's garden would not bloom. It was not true. Flower would not bloom for Sesshomaru. Hana would not come back for him.

It was why he was so cold and so lost within himself, unable to escape. Sesshomaru had given up on life, moving through it all with a haze. There was not a day that he did not feel like he lost his mind. So he set out, leaving the palace and moving on, away from the memories, much like his mother had before him.

And it was a day, much like the day Sesshomaru found Hana, which he found himself again. It was the form of a little girl with the same hair and the same grateful smile. She did not talk, and Sesshomaru wondered if her voice was anything like Hana's when she had been a little girl. He saved her life too.

花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花. 花

**A/N:** A lovely little one-shot, courtesy of me! I hope you enjoyed my little story and I hope you patiently wait for more! I made it on honor of my birthday, so, Happy Birthday me! And whoever else is celebrating today as well! We all rock! :D

I would like to apologize for errors, in any, with spelling, grammar, or what not. I do my best to reread several times, but I'm only human. :)

Hana- Flower (In case my insinuation was too subtle)


End file.
